


Grief

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [46]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Deactivated Robots, Injured Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Lonely with Mark and GoogleRequested on Tumblr by Jurassicraptorcat
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 12





	Grief

Mark entered the Googles’ room cautiously, peeking his head in the cracked doorway first before fully crossing the threshold. The change from carpet to linoleum made his steps sound so loud, a cold draft sneaking down the back of his shirt and sending shivers up his spine. Or maybe it was less the chill and more general anxiety. Google always gave Mark the creeps. He gave a lot of people the creeps, being a creepy killer robot and all. 

Google wasn’t so creepy in this moment, though, bent over the workbench set up in the middle of the room, arms folded over Red’s chest and head buried in the fabric of his brother’s shirt. 

There were tears along his arms, strips of synthetic skin missing, revealing the wires and metal underneath, thicker and more numerous the closer they were to his hands. Oil and other dark substances stained the skin that remained, slicked his hair back and blotted his forehead from where Mark was sure he’d been running his hands through it in frustration or anxiety. Glasses at his elbow, shoulders moving softly up and down, Google looked the most human that Mark had ever seen him. 

He was grieving, and Mark felt the sorrow descend onto his shoulders as he fully stepped into the room. It was disturbing to see the Upgrades like this, to be reminded of just how equally inhuman they were despite the way they acted in conjunction to their original model. Oliver was slumped in the corner with Green, leaning on each other. If Mark didn’t look closely, he could probably convince himself they were just napping, curled up together for warmth, but he knew better. He knew their eyes were still open, the lights only off. He knew that under their clothes the damage was severe. He knew it would take weeks, if not over a month to fix them all. 

Google startled when Mark put a hand on his shoulder, body whirring loudly as it was forced to move again. His dim eyes brightened, almost blinding in their intensity, as he suddenly sat up and turned towards Mark. There was murder in his eyes, deep anger mixed with the confusing sensation of sadness, and Mark nearly took a step back. It took every last ounce of his strength to fight the instinct to get away, to fight the fear bubbling up inside of him. But he managed. He stood still, looking down at Google as the android processed just who was there that came to disturb him. Eventually he beeped, some kind of acknowledgment, and turned his focus back on Red. 

Mark didn’t leave, even after Google put his head back down, eyes dimming again. He rubbed his hand up and down Google’s back, willing to stay in silence if only to make sure that Google wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
